


The Apprentice

by Pandamonium2861



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Arson, Assassination, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Murder, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamonium2861/pseuds/Pandamonium2861
Summary: Charlie, a runaway, sees an opportunity to get justice on someone from her past. Whose better than the agent of Chaos himself.





	1. THE PACT

FFUUUUCCKKKK YOOOOOUUUUU!!!”

  
That’s all you can hear over the sounds of gunshots and closer than healthy car explosions. Charlie turned her head to watch anarchy ensue. The cars along the highway were either speeding away widely to avoid damage or coming to a stop, entranced. Destruction so total it was beautiful in a way. From the wreckage of two police cars she saw a Man with a white shirt and gray sweats covered in blood jumping over the hood. The cars exploded when he was a few steps away but he didn’t stop running, just cursing and shooting his micro SMG over his shoulder randomly. Somehow managing to catch one of the policemen still diligently chasing after him. Property damage forgotten by both parties as another police car rams into a one of the stopped cars blocking the Man’s route. Two police bust out the fronts seats, shooting without even yelling freeze. The Man speed up towards the officer in the passenger seat and dove head first into his stomach, causing him to go go backwards into the car. The Man scrambled up to the driver's seat pulling a baffled officer inside as well. What happened next was a swirl of bodies and flashes of gunfire. It all took ten seconds before the Man, covered in even more blood, exploded out the driver’s seat without a hint of fatigue and murder in his eyes.

  
Charlie looked around and noticed a girl a few feet away walking away from her scooter to get a better look. Keys still in the ignition. Without hesitation she jumped on and scooted over to the Man screaming “GET ON!” over the roaring of the helicopters swarming in. He climbed on and Charlie sped away before he could even hold on. Down highway they went, ducking and weaving through oncoming traffic. Bullets skimmed past hitting the road. The spotlight tried in vain to keep up with them. Charlie desperately looked for an opening off this death trip of a highway. She could feel the Man’s rumble of laughter as he pressed closer to her, still shooting at behind him and eventually throwing the gun when it ran out of bullets. A car pealed out of their way and she saw a opening. A literal opening in the wall of the highway surrounded by flimsy barriers.

  
“Hold on.” Charlie whispered before she took a sharp left and soared off the highway. All sound stopped except for the manic laughter coming from the Man. Or was that her laughter. Too soon they landed hard, barely keeping the scooter from skidding to the side before Charlie to another left off the highway into the grass. Each bump leaving them more breathless than the last. They turned into an empty street and floored it. She didn’t stop until she saw a scrapyard parked the scooter among the wreckage. The whir of the helicopter a safe distance away. She turned the engine off and they both stayed still as stone. Listening to the sounds of the cars zooming past, the sound of rap music blasting from some house party. They listened to each others breathing. Charlie used it as an anchor as her adrenaline levels dropped, leaving her shaky and sweaty. Her heart kick started right up again as the Man behind Whooped loudly and all but jumped of the scooter. Charlie had to place both feet down in order to stop it from toppling over. Before she could look up cold steel pressed against her temple.

“Well that was fun kid, but I have business to attend to and I’ll be needing that scooter.”  
She turned her head so the gun was in the middle of her forehead. He clicked the safety off.  
“Listen, the only reason you are dead is because I am a fair man. Thank you for helping me and all but MOVE BEFORE I SHOVE THIS SCOOTER UP YOUR ASS!”  
“No.” she narrowed her eyes at him, and he stared back. He dug the gun into her forehead and she pressed back through the pain. A minute passed before he quirked his eyebrow and with a demented smile, moved the gun from her head. A small bruise already forming.  
“Wowwee you have some cojones I’ll give you that. You have my attention, but for a limited time only, I am a busy man. Why not?” growling out the last two words.  
Charlie got off the scooter and stood hands clasped in front of her.  
“I have a proposition for you.”  
“A proposition? Of what kind? Drugs? Stripping? You dont look like the stripping type?” He says taking in her shaved head and oversized hoodie.  
“No, I’ve seen you on tv. They call you the agent of chaos, killer of killers, you get the point. I need your help.” Deep breath.  
“Nice to see my reputation precedes me. As you’ve seen I kill indiscriminately and you aren’t getting to your fucking point.” He swings the gun, gesturing wildly.  
“I need your help.” She breathes out.  
“With what?”  
“I need you to teach me how to kill a man.”  
“Oh, well I mean there are plenty of ways to do it. One time I used a chopstick and a rubber band and I….”  
“No no, I mean I need to have the power to do it. You are so free. You do what you want when you want and I need that. I want freedom.”  
“You want freedom huh? And if I say no and kill you?”  
“Then at least I tried.” The Man raises his gun towards her head again. Charlie stares him down with sad eyes. He stares at her, waiting for her to beg or even sweat. She notices and adds “I have nothing else to live for. You're the only person I could think of that could teach me, and if you won’t what else is there for me.”  
“Who do you wanna kill?”  
“Someone.”  
“I mean I can kill him for you, if it's really bothering you. I love making surprise house calls.”  
“NO! It has to be me. I need to… I need to see the light go out in his eyes.” Fury whirls through her, making her clench fist. She barely registers that the Man is laughing. Charlie looks at him as he is wrapping up, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
“Oh man, you are lucky I love a good revenge plot. Alright kid, I’ll help you. I shall be the Obi to your Leia. The Batman to your Robin. The…” He stumbles off surprised as he is enveloped in a hug. He awkwardly pats her back with the gun in hand and she steps back. The grin on her face making her glow.  
“I’ll be the very best student you could ask for. Thank you so much!”  
“Yeah Yeah, lets not start braiding hair and crying over Ryan Gosling now. You want to train to be a killer, you gotta be tough!” He raises his fist threateningly. Charlie just keeps on grinning.  
“You know fear is a healthy reaction in these situations. Flinch or something.”  
Charlie looks up at the moon through the rusted car skeletons. “ There is nothing you can do to me that I don’t expect or hasn’t already been done. If I die by your hands then so be it. I still died trying to do something for me.”  
The Man stands back and really looks at the girl. She is wearing a huge red hoodie with a cupcake on it. Her hood covers her shaved head but not the black eye or busted lip. She is a little hunched over as is from pain or exhaustion but refusing to show any more weakness. He glances up at her face and she has a shit eating grin on her face. Her eyes look feral, ready to fight or follow him into hell. He KNOWS that look.  
“I’m Trevor Philips of Trevor Philips Enterprises, enchante miss…” He reaches out his hand.  
“I’m Charlie. Pleased to meet you!” she shakes his hand enthusiastically.  
“Ok first things first, killers aren’t usually soo chipper. Tone it down a notch.”  
“Like this?’ She makes a sour face, grimacing comically.  
“What the fuck is that supposed to be?”  
“You?”  
Trevor rubs his hands over his face, wiping away his annoyance. “Alrightttty. Lets go.”  
He gently pushes her out the way and hops on the scooter. “Well? Hop on! Lesson number one, always listen to me! Act fast!” He revs the scooter and drives away as Charlie barely sits on.  
“Isn’t that two lessons?”  
“Lesson three, don’t be a smartass!”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Four: No questioning my authority!”  
“Yes sensei!”  
“Now you're getting it.. Did you know scooters are the best vehicles. Find yourself a scooting buddy and you are set for life.”


	2. Vanilla Unicorn

Trevor continued his rumblings as they zoomed past traffic and up sidewalks, traffic lights be damned. He cut into an alley and parked in front of an entrance.  
“Vanilla Unicorn?” Charlie squinted at the blaring lights.  
“The finest tittie establishment in all of Los Santos. So they say. They better say or I’ll fucking maim them. Remind me to tell you how I got this place, it's a good learning anecdote.” Charlie could only nod, taking in all the neon and pounding music. The bouncer greeted Trevor and Charlie enthusiastically, not even glancing at their bloody clothes and haggard appearances. The smell of alcohol and lemon scented cleaner hit them as the passed through the doors. The music lowered just enough for the DJ to introduce a the next performer. Charlie tore her eyes away from the scantily clad bartender to gaze at the even more revealing stripper. Men were everywhere. Lounging in comfy chairs or leaning against railings. Other strippers cruised the room offering private dances or more drinks. Security diligently watched from every corner. At 2 in the morning almost every seat was filled. 

Even with the laid back ambiance, the back of Charlie’s neck still prickled with worry. There were so many men. Trevor was bee lining past all the strippers, dismissing any offer with a wave of his hand or a deadly glare. He was parting the curtain when a voice called out, making a tense Charlie jump.  
“Hey Trevor, wait up!” A man stood up, untangling himself from the mass of women. He looked gaunt, like he hasn’t really eaten or seen the sun in a month.  
“Not now Wade.” He didn’t turn still going through the curtain.  
“Pardon me miss” He says as he nudges past her. She tried to hold back a flinch. Trevor notices and with lightning speed slams Wade against the door jam, head making a sharp crack sound on the wall. Arm pressing against Wade’s throat, his sickly sweet tone making the moment even worse. 

“My precious precious Wade.” Wade’s fear was palpable.  
“I thought I told you NOT RIGHT NOW?!” The rest of the patrons became still. Making sure to not to draw any attention to themselves. They remembered other times, other missing people. 

“I’m sorry Trevor! It’s just… I haven’t heard from my cousin and I thought he would stop by and you know celebrate with us.” Trevor visibly freezes. He loosens his arm a little from Wade’s neck. Wade takes in huge breaths and everyone visibly relaxes. Charlie takes mental notes. 

“He’s .. He went on vacation.” Trevor decides finally.  
“Oh.. I wish he told me that, maybe we can stop by and see..” Trevor’s arm comes back, lifting Wade up a few inches by his neck.  
“He is on vacation. Go back to your fucking corner or I’ll FUCKING CHOP YOU UP INTO TINY PIECES JUST LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!” He throws Wade down and walks away in a huff. Wade mumbles apologies “Yes Trevor sorry Trevor...wait. You chopped up my friends?”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP WADE!” Trevor yells over the his shoulder. I follow after him quickly. I glance back to a confused Wade getting helped back into his corner before the curtain closes. 

Trevor takes them down a set of stairs and turns down a hallway into what looks like a mini office. They is a lingering scent of something rotting in the air. Charlie tries not to gag as she settles on the couch. He goes behind the desk and pulls out a huge medkit and tosses on the table. After a few rummages he turns to her with an alcohol pad in one hand an a needle threaded in another. Charlie’s eyes widen in panic. 

“Gonna have to sew you up kid, before you leak all over the place.” She looks at him in confusion and he gestures at her arm.  
“Oh, I didn’t even feel it. OH NO NO I FEEL IT OH FUCK!” She screams as Trevor starts pouring alcohol on the wound.  
“Stop fucking moving, you want this to heal nice or not.” He grabs her arm and start sewing the skin back together. Tears run down her face as she tries to remain calm. He is almost done when he feels Charlie moving again. He digs his fingers into her skin as a warning but she keeps on moving.  
“What the hell are you doing? I will stab you with this needle.” He looks up to to her hiding her face with her hand. A snicker sneaks out, then another. Soon Charlie is laughing out loud. She laughs louder when she notices Trevor’s bewildered face.  
“Fucking kids these days. And they call me crazy.”  
Trevor finishes up and slaps some neosporin and gauze on the wound. Charlie is still trying to get control, only slightly giggling now.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY??!!” Trevor leans across the couch into Charlie’s face.  
“You! This! All of this!” She manages to get out. Grinning like a mad man.  
“What fuck did you say? Your laughing at me?”  
“No silly.”  
“I’M NOT FUCKING SILLY!”  
“YES you are! But no, I’m laughing at the situation. I meet you less than an hour ago and I’ve already been shot.” She shakes her head finally calming down. “The funny thing is that I don’t mind.”  
“GOOD. You’re one step closer to mental freedom. People now and days are sheep. Easy pickings. You and I are the wolves, howling Fuck You at society. And it only grazed you, buck up.” 

She watches as Trevor tosses the medkit back under the desk and plop into the rolling chair behind the desk and spin a couple a times. After the sixth spin he stops and leans across his desk and stares at her. Both hands splayed out on the table. She stares back calmly. Taking in the face that been the last image of many.  
“So!” He jumps up from the chair and comes to sit on the edge of the table closer to her. “Let’s do this properly. Interview time! You want to learn from me so you can kill a man from the past, correct? What do I get out of this?” He leans in closer. Face still covered with dried bits of blood.  
“I could be your secretary? File stuff, clean weapons.”  
“No, that’s what Wade’s for.”  
“I could, keep house? Clean and cook?”  
“Again, Wade. What are you looking to get out of this? How old are you anyway? And don’t fucking lie to me. I’m trained to see that shit.”  
“I just want to kill a man that needs to not exist anymore. And I’m 18 going on 19.”  
“Well then, not even legal. Where do you live?”  
“Nowhere really. Shelters are a joke and I can’t go back home right now.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”  
“Why not? Family drama? Burned the house down? WHAT? Killed and ate the neighbor’s dog? Cuz let me tell you sometimes lessons need to be taught when you find shit all over your fucking yard.”  
“I just can’t.” She leans away, crossing her arms. Shutting down any hope of conversation.  
“What? Daddy didn’t treat you so nice? Or too nice?”  
“STOP!”  
“Whoa now. Okay, teendream, I’ll drop it for now.” She doesn’t budge.  
“Hey, HEY! I’m trying to apologize here.” She shifts out of his reach.  
“FUCKING LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!” Slamming his fists on the table.  
“Learn to take a fucking hint and GIVE ME A MINUTE!” 

She stalks away from the couch back out the hallway. She collides with the strippers changing their outfit and they all start fussing over her. One of them even dares to glare at Trevor over Charlie’s shoulder. Trevor hands began to itch. He needed something to crush, or smoke, or both. Instead he pulled out his phone. 3:10 am it read. I flipped his phone open and pressed speed dial.  


“What the fuck T?! Its three in the god damn morning!”  
“Hey buddy, I, ah, need some help.” Rustling and grunting from someone sitting up can be heard.  
“Fucking A... Alright, do I need to bring a shovel?”  
“No, nothing like that. I meet a girl.”  
“A girl? Consensually?”  
“Yeah, she wants me to teach her how to kill a man.”  
“Alright, um did you show her that thing with the chopsticks?”  
“No no, not yet. She wants to take revenge on someone. Listen Mikey. Can you help me with this one? You have three kids and some mediocre experience with teenagers right?”  
“Ah fuck you. . Fine, I’ll be there, but when the sun is freaking up. I’ll bring Franklin, he is better at talking their lingo than me anyhow. Just keep her occupied for now. Where are you guys at?”  
“My place.”  
“You brought her to a strip club? It's too early for this. Don’t do anything stupid, like yell at her or something. Ok?”  
“Oh yeahhh of course. Top notch gentleman here. Night porkchop.”  
“See ya. Hey wait, you ok? You sound raw. Partied to hard?”  
“Ah yeah, had myself a good ol time in the middle of the desert. Got back to my caveman roots and hunted coyotes with my bare hands.”  
“Okay, take it easy will you. This is the time to enjoy ourselves for a long long time.”  
“I am enjoying myself.”  
“Relax will you?”  
“I AM Relaxed.”  
“Alright, alright fine. Fuck it. Get your rocks off, I’ll write you a lovely obituary you fucking asshole.”  
“FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING SNAKE. Don’t pretend to care now you doughnut.”  
“Yeah, whatever Trevor.” Click. 

Trevor rubbed his hands in his eyes, the exhaustion of the last few hours finally catching up with him. It felt like clawing his eyes out. His throat raw with the effort to talk the last hour. He reached inside his desk draw and took out a bottle of vodka. At least it looked like water. His hands shook as he tilted it towards his mouth. He tried to recall why he felt like a whore's asshole.

An image of his mother flashes before his eyes and he quickly took another sip of vodka. Trevor went on a bender to end benders after his mother disappeared from the trailer. A pack of matches fell off the counter as Trevor’s sobs shook the whole trailer. Afterwards was a blur of arson, drugs and lots of screaming. Trevor gained consciousness inside the Deludamol van upside down in a quarry. The spotlight of the helicopter burning his retinas. It wasn’t until the cops were already shooting at him did he hear the sound of the siren. He reached inside the van for the knife he saw on the dashboard and began a non stop high speed murder chase across Los Santos for the last four hours. Until Charlie showed up. 

Trevor plopped on the couch and took another sip of the vodka and closed his eyes for a second. A knock startled him from the brink of sleep and he dropped the bottle splashing his blood soaked pants.  
“SHIT! Fucking hell. Who is it?!” Charlie stood next to the desk, arms folded across her chest.  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure if you were sleeping. Here, the girls gave me this to clean up some of the blood.” She held out a packet of wet wipes. Trevor snatched the wet wipes away cursing the whole way to the changing area. He pulled out a pink floral dress and quickly changed out of the bloody disaster. He had to remember to burn the clothes. Wiping some of the blood off his face he tossed the container towards the mirror and stalked back to the office area, feeling slightly more human. Charlie was curled in a ball on the dry corner of the couch. She was using her backpack as a pillow. She fluttered her eyes open and took in his appearance.

“So what do you think?” Trevor ask, doing a twirl.  
“You look beautiful.” she grinned.  
“Damn fucking right I do.” Trevor plopped down on the other side of the couch, to numb with exhaustion to really feel the wetness. Charlie sat up a little, a serious look on her face.  
“Hey I’m sorry I yelled. You’ve been very nice. Nicer than what I’m used to in people.”  
“Then you’ve been around some fucked up people.”  
“Ha, yeah. I definitely have. Hey, I have to ask. What made you say yes? Wanting to learn how to kill is strange right? You could’ve just killed me ya know?”  
Trevor leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, legs splayed out in front of him. “Maybe I’m just feeling charitable. Maybe you remind me of me. I don't know. I guess I have to kill you now so you can stop asking questions. Wasn’t that rule one?”  
“Sorry Sensei!” Charlie said with false seriousness. Cuddling back into her bag. Trevor closed his eyes. Sleep coming rapidly.  
“I have some friends, um, business associates coming by okay?”  
“Okay.” Charlie said faintly.  
“Thank you.” Trevor whispered. She was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. I might have to change the timeline of events for the story's sake. Like shortening the time between Michael and Trevor to five years, making everyone younger, etc. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	3. The Three Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie meets Franklin and Michael and the four them have a lovely breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Beware curbstomping ahead.

“Are they dead? Smells like they’re dead.”   
“I don’t know. Go get a stick.” Franklin starts shifting stuff around when Trevor climbs to his feet screaming and shooting towards the ceiling eyes still closed. 

“FUCKKK YOUU SPACE CLOWNS!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!”   
Michael and Franklin fall to the floor, Franklin groaning in disgust. Trevor still had his eyes closed.   
“Trevor, FUCKING STOP IT!! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!!” Michael shouts, ducking low under him and tackling him into the couch. They both go down hard, Trevor’s head hits the top of the couch with a loud THUNK. Everyone is quiet for a beat before Trevor lets out a low groan.   
“Fuckkk, you weigh a ton man.” Trevor grimaces, pushing Michael off of him.   
“Yeah, well you feel like a fucking skeleton. When’s the last time you ate?”   
“I’ll have you know this body stays so streamlined with a steady diet of methamphetamine. You gotta get on this pork chop before you crush someone.”  
“Ah fuck you, you fucking lunatic.”  
“Who are you calling a lunatic you liar” Trevor stands up gun still clenched in his hand.   
“You, you asshole. You’re so crazy you can’t even be asleep without shooting up the place.” He steps closer inches from his face and Trevor raises his gun.  
“Yea WELL…”  
“HEY! Guys please! We are here for a reason right?” Franklin gestures toward the corner of the couch. Everyone slowly turns their head to Charlie. She's still curled in a ball blinking sleepily up at them. The three men stare and Charlie smiled meekly.

“Hey.” she croaks out.   
“Hey, I’m Franklin, this is Michael.” He nods his head towards the man in a suit.   
“Hiya kid. What's your name?” Michael gets on one knee, eye level with Charlie.  
“I’m Charlie, nice to meet you. Do you guys work with Trevor?”  
“On the occasional job, yes. Are you trying to get into the “business”?”  
“Ehh, not necessarily. I’m just trying to kill a man.” She grins sweetly.   
Michael glances up at Trevor and Franklin. Franklin looks uneasy, while Trevor just shrugs. Michael turns back to her, giving her a charming smile, face betraying nothing.   
“Well then, sweetie would you mine if my guys and I talk real quick in the other room.”  
“Oh not at all. Actually you guys stay here and I’ll run to the bathroom.” She unfolds herself from the couch and practically skips away, three sets of eyes trailing after her. Her now dried hoodie still has blood on it and the bruises on her face are an ugly yellow. Once she turns the corner, Michael and Franklin turn to stare at Trevor. Michael breaks the silence. 

“Well, isn’t she a ball of sunshine. Where did you pick her up?”   
“Side of the highway. She actually picked me up, saved me from the cops.”  
“Trev, she has to go. This life isn’t for her.”  
“But she has so much potential. You just don’t see it yet.”  
“Does she? I see a kid covered in blood.”  
“Exactly! And she has guts too.”  
“Shh, she's coming back.” Franklin interrupts the back and forth. Charlie comes back with some spots of her sweatshirt wet. A poor attempt at cleaning off the rest of the blood. Her steps falter as silence blankets the room. 

“I can come back. Sorry I came back too soon.” She mumbles as she turns back around.   
“No wait. Are you hungry? Want some breakfast? Our treat.” Franklin decides for the group. Charlie looks at Trevor for approval. Soon M and F look back at him too with dubious looks.   
“What the fuck are you looking at?”  
“She is waiting for your approval dickwad.” Michael shakes his head.   
“Yeah sensei. Can we go?” Trevor shrugs.  
“Sure, I eat.” Charlie glows and grabs her backpack. Her and Franklin chat about what to eat leaving the other two inside the office. 

“T wait up.” Michael puts a hand of Trevor’s shoulder stopping him. Trevor shakes it off the hand but turns to listen regardless.  
“You have to be careful with this kid. I don’t think you understand whats happening here.”  
“What the fuck do you know Michael? Go look after your waste of sperms. Or are you talking about the outstanding criminal Franklin is?”  
“Fucking listen to me alright? She looks up to you. Thats a red flag right fucking there. You are gonna have to lay down some ground rules.”  
“Like what, no tv after ten?”  
“No, I mean rules for yourself. No fucking homeless people, no high speed chases.”  
“Whoa now, I’m not changing my daily habits for no one.”  
“You signed up to be a mentor.”  
“I signed up to nothing. I’ma grab some grub, then show her how to blow someone’s brains out and send her on her way.”  
“This isn’t that simple T.”  
“I’d appreciate it if you’d get the fuck out of my face Mikey. I’m not appreciating your tone of voice.”  
“God dammit. Fucking impossible selfish bastard.” He yells behind him. Shoulders tight with controlled fury. When this all goes tits up he is gonna have to clean up Trevor’s mess yet again, he thinks sullenly, already patting his pocket for cigarettes. 

Trevor stares at Michael's retreating back for a few seconds. He goes to the draw to reload the gun still in his hand before he leaves. Wade cowers as he points the gun in passing.  
“BE GOOD WADE!”  
“Yes Mr Trevor Sir!!

Everyone is waiting outside. Michael is already smoking watching Charlie and Franklin having the most polite disagreement ever.  
“No it's fine really, I can eat anything at this point.”  
“Even more reason to have a proper meal.”  
“I wouldn't want to impose. Isn’t there a chicken spot around the corner.”  
“Yeah but…”  
“Hey son, the lady said chicken. Let’s get a move on I’m starvin.” Trevor wraps a arm around Charlie and steers her out the alley. Franklin and Michael fall back to quietly talk. 

“So, what do you think?”  
“I don’t know dawg, she seems too cheerful.”  
“And she wants Trevor as a mentor, so we know shes insane.”  
“But she seems real nice, too nice for the life we lead man. Do you think we can convince her otherwise? Ya know, kill the guy for her?”  
“No, its personal. You saw the bruises on her face? Someone can only be so nice before they flip.”  
“We can help her. She can go live with my aunt.”  
“That’s Charlie’s decision Franklin.” They both looked at the laughing pair in front of them. Trevor stabbing the air with a knife. Arm still around Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie wiping away tears from laughing so hard. Dried blood flaked off of them in the sunlight.   
“It's just, this path ain't for everyone. And I know it ain’t none of my business, but this…” Franklin gestures out in front of him, “ THIS is just reckless.”  
“Yeah.. ok. Trevor is getting attached so we can ask her some questions when he is out of earshot. I don’t need him burning down Los Santos to take the guy out.” He snuffs his cigarette on nearest brick wall. 

The solemn pair follow the gory pair into the Lucky Plucker. Greasy booths lined the wall and random tables litter the middle. Varsity jacket wearing teenage douchebags take up a few tables opposite the booths. They’re obnoxiousness makes the four of them grimace. A typical spotty teenager mans the cashier. The poor kid was on cooking duty as well, as he yelled from the kitchen that he’d be right there. A food fight breaks out as the teen comes to the counter. He stops and takes them in and slowly walks towards the counter, ignoring the jocks in favor of a bigger threat.

Michael mumbles something about a black coffee and slides into a booth near the back, perfect view of the entire room. Franklin, Charlie and Trevor gaze up at the massive menu. The cashier stares at them, worried about a robbery. His oily finger inches towards the panic button. Trevor startles him by slamming his hands on the counter. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have any Canadian bacon, would you?” Leering at the cashier, the young man nearly pees his pants.  
“Um no sir. Just whatever they deliver to us.”  
“Damn shame! No representation at all in this bullshit country. America the great my ass.” The cashier tries vainly to get Trevor’s attention.   
“Sir,sir… SIR!” Trevor whips back.  
“Who the fuck do you think you’re yellin at kid.”  
“Would you like extra bacon free of charge?” He practically spits out, hands raised in surrender. Trevor starts pacing back and forth, eyes never leaving the teen. He visibly jumps when Trevor starts towards him.   
“No, I want triple bacon! Give me three horny breakfasts with all the fixin’s. And Do Not Fuck It Up!” Trevor starts walking away and and then turned back quickly. The cashier visibly shrinks into the floor as Trevor presses forward over the counter right into his face.  
“And, a black coffee.” With that he turns and takes a seat next to Michael. Franklin and Charlie watch the transaction silently. Franklin face shifts from mild annoyance to grumbling acceptance as he steps towards the frightened teen. He stuffs a few bills in the tip jar while saying a few placating words. The distraught teen just nods and heads towards the kitchen. Soon the smell of bacon blankets the restaurant.

Charlie and Franklin make there way to the booth, Charlie sitting on the outside.  
“Hey Sensei, you didn’t have to buy me nothing much, an egg bagel would’ve been fine.” Seconds later Charlie stomach rumbles loudly. She ducks her head into her arms on the table, hiding her embarrassment. Franklin chuckles and pats her back in sympathy.   
“Its ok, it's our, well my treat.” Charlie peers over her arms at Franklin. Michael leans forward to say something but is interrupted by the cashier bringing Michael's coffee. He extends his reach to try and stay as far away from the table and scurries back to the kitchen. Trevor glares at his retreating figure passing Michael his coffee without looking. The rowdy jocks notice and one dares to yell at the cashier about table service. Feral grins grace the teens as they begin harassing the cashier, pelting tissue and fries in his direction. Trevor stands and Michael grabs his jacket, glaring daggers at the group. One of the teens, a prep with a hoop earring sees Trevor and yells   
“What are you looking at faggot?”   
Like a dog on a leash Michael lets go of Trevor with a smirk. Franklin just shakes his head. “Here we go again.” He leans back in his seat, one arm along the edge, the other palming his gun in his lap. Trevor snakes his way through the tables stopping at the head and staring over the sea of testosterone without a care in the world. 

“Hey there buddies, would you mind keeping it down, my friends and I are breaking our fast and haven’t been able to get a word over all this ruckus.” Trevor smiles prettily at them. Some shrink back in there seats, others duck there heads, turning their attentions away from the eerily calm man. The offender stands up, sizing up the 6 foot man in a pink dress. Trevor doesn’t move a muscle, only his eyes shift up.   
“What are you gonna do if we don’t Faggot.”  
Everyone holds their breath. Trevor hand clenches. Suddenly Charlie taps Trevor’s arm, knowing better than to grab the troubled man.  
“Hey, Sensei, our food is ready.” He slowly turns to her, and smiles without venom. The cashier/cook drops the food off at the table and scampers back behind the counter. Phone at the ready in case of an inevitable altercation. 

“Ok sweetcheeks. I gotta skin some rats first ok.” A knife appears as if out of thin air. Twirling skillfully in his hands. Charlie hesitates, looking between the young jock and the public menace.  
“But your food will get cold.”   
“Hey bitch, why don’t you let the men talk.” Franklin and Michael stand up so quick the table squeaks in protest. Everyone starts talking at once.  
“Ah man, you shouldn’t of said that..”  
“Yo, lets ice this fool. Disrespectful little bitch. ”  
“WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!”  
“I will call the cops! Please just eat. I cooked all the bacon!!”  
“You fucking brat, who the hell do you think you are?”  
And finally  
“AHHHHHHHH!!!!” Trevor lunges across the table, knife at the ready. Earring boy stumbles back and the rest of his crew starts to gather their bags to leave. A single hand raises into the air in front of Trevor and everyone stops. Waiting to see who will move first.  
“Stop, all of you! I just want to eat. This kid can go fuck off.”  
“That fucking punk disrespected you. How about this. Rule 5: manners matter.”  
“Ok but, is this really how you want to begin training me?” Charlie faces Trevor, body sagging with exhaustion, but eyes hard as ever. She points out towards the groveling mass.  
“I don’t need to know how to kill boys, just men. These bag of dicks aren’t worth anyone's time. Though you really shouldn’t bully others, or say rude things.” She admonishes. Trevor just stares at her then looks back at Michael. Michael just smirks back sitting down. I told you so written all over his face. Franklin waves them back over, and sits down as the cashier bring them their food.

“Let's eat and get the fuck out of here. Fuck those pussys. I don’t want to commit homicide before breakfast anyways.” Franklin pleads. Trevor turns back towards the teens.   
“One more fucking word and I’ll be walking out of here with a bag of your dicks.” Glowering, he storms back towards the table and plopped down. Charlie followed slowly behind. Behind them the impudent ring leader’s rage boiled over. He pounced up, shaking off his friends arms. Their pleas fall on deaf ears and some of them try to ease toward the door.  
“Don’t fucking walk away you stupid cunt.” He moves towards Charlie, catching her arm.

Michael, Franklin and Trevor are already standing again, guns appearing out of thin air, all aimed at the offender. But they’re too late.  
“You should’ve listened to me. Now look at you. This hurts huh?” A small whimper pierces the air, it turns into scream with a twist of the wrist.  
“I’m not gonna let this disrespectful piece of shit go, so you can lower your guns.” The trio looks at each other. Michael give a small shrug and they all sit down, guns in hand still, focused on Charlie.   
“Get the fuck off of me!”   
“This is the second time I’m saving your life and you’re still being rude?” Charlie tightens her grip and twists his arm farther from his body. The offender screams out louder. No one comes to help. She leads him over to a chair and aims his head towards the edge and braces her foot on the back of his head.  
“Open your mouth.”  
“What?!”  
“Open your fucking mouth!” His mouth goes wide and she eases the chair edge inbetween and presses down. The whimpers begin anew as the teen feels the sides of his mouth stretching painfully. Someone chuckles but its all static to Charlie. Her focus completely on the asshole at her mercy.  
“Apologize.”  
“What?!” The word comes out garbled and he whimpers again as she leans in harder.   
“Pain made you lose some brain cells? I said apologize.”   
“Fuck you AHHH!!” His mouth is aching. He chokes a little as his tongue is pressed back into his throat.   
“I said apologize. Apologize to the cashier. Apologize to my new friends. And apologize to me. For wasting my time. For stopping my meal when I haven’t eaten in three days.” The men flinch a little at that revelation.   
“Apologize for taking advantage of my kindness.” she presses her foot harder and the chair trembles with the weight. The teen realizes that if the chair flips he is face planting hard. His ego wins out and he starts crying out.  
“I’M SORRYYYY I’M SORRY!!! I’M A DICK! Just let me go! PLEASEEE!” All of this was muffled of course, but Charlie got the gist. She kept on pushing his head into the chair until it did flip and then there was a loud POP! Some sympathy groans, sobbing, and a booming HA! follows. 

Everyone takes a moment to move. Moving slowly , the teens pick up their broken friend while Charlie looks on. Face blank, arms folded along her chest.   
“Why! Why didn’t you just let me go. You didn’t have to break my arm!” He holds his arm to himself as his pissed off looking friends try to shove him out the door.  
“No Mercy.” Charlie smiles. “And it's not broken, just dislocated. I wanted you to feel this lesson. Manners Matter.”   
“Fucking crazy, everyone's fucking crazy!” One of his friends muffles him with there hands, another shoves him harder out the door. Charlie looks over to the table. Franklin looks concerned but is smiling. Michael is hiding his smirk in his coffee. And Trevor, he’s glowing. With a huge shit eating grin of his face he opens his arms wide.   
“Get the fuck over here my beautiful protege! Did you see that guys! I fucking told you. So much potential in this little all of sunshine!”  
“We did. I like the improvised curb stomp. Had him scared shitless.” Franklin agrees. Charlie comes to sit next to him. Well more flops down, completely drained.   
“Yeah kid, where did you learn moves like that?” Michael leans forward and Charlie leans back eyes closed.  
“Well I figured the best way to learn to get out of that is to learn how to do it.” The table is quiet. Trevor reaches for his gun again, fury clouding his vision.   
Suddenly a coffee cup settles on the table. The cashier takes a few steps back when he sees everyone's grimace. Trevor eyes a burning holes into his skull. Charlie opens her eyes to look and smiles gently at the cashier. He gains courage again and focuses on her.   
“I just wanted to say thank you. Those guys are always the biggest jerks, but my manager says the customer is always right, soo…” Charlie waves him off.  
“It's no problem. Those guys were dicks. No one should bully anyone.” Charlie’s smile brightens. A loud throat clearing interrupts the cashiers ogling.   
“Is that coffee for me?”   
“Oh, ah yes. Free refill on the house.”  
“Thanks kid, now get the fuck out of here.” No malice behind his words.  
“Yes sir!” And the teen scurries back into the kitchen. Glancing every so often at the foursome behind the counter. Charlie and Franklin start digging into the now cold food.   
“Charlie, after you eat we gotta settle a few things, ok?” She nods her head, mouth full of food.   
“What do you mean, everything is settled. She's my protege, I’ll take care of her.”  
“And where is she gonna sleep? Next to the stage? Or on the herpes covered couches in the back?”  
“HEY Fuck You! My girls are clean! And I don’t know, I’ll buy a house.” Charlie swallows noisily.   
“It’s ok, I can sleep on the couch. Unless you sleep on the couch. Then I’ll sleep outside. I think I saw an underpass nearby.” Franklin groans. Michael and Trevor shout no in unison and look at eachother.  
“Lester?”  
“Lester.” The conservation ends there and Trevor passes Michael his coffee before digging in himself. Michael steals a piece of bacon and Trevor growls and covers his plate with his arms. Michael stares out the window chewing thoughtfully on his bacon. As he finishes Trevor stabs him in the face with another piece, glaring daggers. Michael smiles a small smile and accepts it.   
“Getting soft on me Trev?”  
“Fuck off!” Trevor huffs and turns back to his plate. Charlie staring at the exchange starts giggling and when they all look up she's grinning.

“SO, how long how you two been together?” Michael chokes on his bacon. Trevor drops his fork. Egg splattering over the plate. Franklin laughs for a while before turning to a confused Charlie. “I think it’s been at least 15 years, but neither of them knows it.”   
“Ohhhhh. I see.” Michael gains control of his voice first.   
“Fucking A, there is nothing to see. I am a married man with kids and stuff” He finishes lamely. He looks Trevor. Trevor is meticulous shoveling every piece of food into his mouth. Michael groans and grumbles into his coffee and Franklin and Charlie laugh a little more before falling into a companionable silence.   
Trevor and Michael sit back and watch the kids finish their meals. Michael nudges Trevor.   
“ Go call Lester. I’ll babysit.” Trevor groans as he stretches languidly. He pulls out his phone and dials. A slightly edgy voice can be heard grumbling through the speaker.  
“LESTER baby, let's talk.” Trevor slides out the booth and heads outside. Charlie’s eyes follows him out the door before shifting to meet Michael’s baby blues.   
“So kid, what’s your story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter accomplished. I have so much respect to those fanfic writers churning out weekly posts or writing 100k+. This chapter is like a preview of violence to come. What do you think of my Trikey insert? Trying to get a feel for writing these lovely guys. Next chapter is all about Charlie :)  
> Ps. The timeline is screwed because I'm still deciding on everyone's age and the year, etc. I'll try to make my own revised timeline.


	4. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tells her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse in this chapter. You can skip it and just know Charlie has her reasons.

Charlie pauses for just a second, fork hovering in front of her mouth before finally hitting home. “S’nothing special.” she mumbled through a mouthful of egg. 

“I still want to know.” Micheal stares her down. Charlie swallows audibly and cocks her head to the side.

“You wanna know how I meet Trevor or why I would want to?” 

“Yes.” Leaning back into the booth and folding his hands in front of him. Next to her Franklin has stopped eating, hand propping up his head. They give her a moment to collect herself with a surprising amount of patience. Charlie pushes herself upright, gripping the table for support. A stray piece of egg fell off her plate a while back and she stares at it, grounding herself. 

“It started a year ago. Random touches became deliberate. Glances started to linger. Bathing at school became the best option. The less clothes off at home the better. Mom…” She chokes out the word. Micheal and Franklin share a glance. 

“I tried to tell her. To convince her, but she was having none of it. Her perfect new boyfriend? The one with the steady pay that’s putting food in your mouth? So of course she told him and of course he apologized for anything I thought I saw.”  
She remembers him leering at her. Big shiny tears in his eyes in front of mom. 

“But I saw the threat. The promise in his eyes. I made sure to never be in the house with him alone again. But a week ago the showers at school were under maintenance. No one was home, I was sure. I timed it exactly.” Her words started spilling out faster.   
A week’s worth of drama finally peaking. 

“He must’ve been monitoring the house. I was barely out the shower before I heard the keys in the lock. I tried to grab my stuff and go quietly to my room. I...I wasn't fast enough. He wedged his foot between the door and I remember us just staring at each other. He was smiling so hard all his teeth were showing. It was... unsettling. I didn’t notice him shifting until the door hit me square in the face. He picked me up and threw me on the bed like nothing. I fought with everything I had. I finally caught him on the chin and there were no smiles anymore.”

Charlie quiets for a moments. Micheal and Franklin tighten a grip on their guns reflexively. With a deep breath she continues. 

“He fucked me up. It wasn’t about dominance any more. Just punishment. How dare I fight back? When I came to my mom was at the corner of my bed, still as a statue. I remember reaching out for her. She jumped off the bed so fast and just threw my duffel bag in my face. She told me to leave before he gets back. She’ll deal with him. I went to the shelter but they just wanted to sell my stuff. They wouldn’t let me stay yesterday saying I have been ‘unruly’. I decided enough is enough and tried to hitchhike my way somewhere else when I saw Trevor on the highway. He looked like an angel of death. Appearing out of the smoke, like he was made of blood and fire. I thought that was a sign I should stay and made my way over.” Charlie glanced at Micheal and Franklin, gauging their reactions. 

Franklin’s face was scrunched up in a deep scowl. Micheal on the other hand chuckled darkly. “You saw that man, as a good sign? Kid, no, just no.”

“What better way to restart my life than kill the guy that ruined it?” 

Micheal took in Charlie’s face and scrubbed his face. “Okay, I get it, your serious. But this isn’t the way to go about it. We’ll take care of him gladly. You just need to go back to school and forget all of this.”

“I don’t know if I want to go back. Things are different, I’m different. If I go back to school people might see just how broken I really am.” Charlie hides a sob into her hands. Franklin wraps a tight arm around her. Charlie gains control of herself quickly. 

“I’m sorry. I’m usually stronger than this.” She vigorously wipes the tears away. 

“Nah homie, you’ve been through some shit. It’s good to let it out. But I gotta ask…”Charlie looks up at Franklin, red faced and determined, but so terribly young. 

“You sure you want this?” More of a statement at this point.   
“Yes.”

Micheal reaches for his coffee and holds it thoughtfully at his mouth before putting it back down again. 

“Okay then kid. We’ll help you. But some ground rules. One, don’t tell Trevor what you just told us. He’ll burn down all of Los Santos looking for this guy.”

Charlie smiles. “I wouldn’t want him stealing my kill.” 

“Ok good. Second, don’t go following Trevor on blind faith. He ain’t a religion. This angel of death bullshit is too much. He’s just a psychopath.” 

“But he isn’t your best friend?

“Yeah, and what does that say about me? If this gets too much you can always stop okay? Don’t push yourself and don’t let anyone push you.”

Charlie sits up a little straighter, grinning now. “Don’t worry, I’m done with being pushed around.” and extends her hand. Micheal takes it just as Trevor comes bursting through the door. 

“Hey! Lester actually had the best fucking idea….What the fuck is this?” 

Charlie and Michael ease back into their seats and Franklin slides his arm away from Charlie.

Trevor rounds on Micheal “You fucking snake! Stealing my prodigy already?! You already have one you…” 

“Calm the fuck down. No one is stealing anyone. We just came to an agreement.”

“WHAT AGREEMENT?”

“ That she wouldn’t follow a crazed maniac like you're the second coming.”

“Fuck you!” gesturing wildly, Micheal ignored it. 

“And, that she will get out of her agreement with you if it gets too much for her.”

“What are you talking about? She is a born killer. And she picked a fantastic teacher.”

“Whatever you say T.” 

“What did Lester say?” Franklin asked, defusing the argument. 

Trevor slammed down in his seat and started shoveling food into his mouth, talking all the while. “He suggested we take a look at Devin Weston’s place.” Everyone flips. 

“No fucking way..”

“Actually it makes a little sense.”

“We just got in the clear.”

“Yeah but fuck that guy. Ima pee all over the lawn.”

“Who is Devin Weston?” After a beat of awkward silence… “Nevermind.”

“We had business with him.” Micheal began.

“Guy was a dick.” Trevor spat. Franklin shifted to face Charlie. 

“Basically we shouldn’t be fucking with his assets if we want to continue being under the radar.” Franklin said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh ho but they ain't his assets any more are they? We took care of that.” Trevor’s face became a malicious grin. 

While the three men started a grumbling argument Charlie looked around the restaurant. Anyone who stayed after that last incident was pointedly not looking in their direction. The cook/cashier was taking a moment to drink some tea out of a styrofoam cup with shaky hands. He was definitely tougher than he looked. It wasn’t until Micheal raised voice that Charlie was startled back into the conversation. 

“Alright, all fucking right Trevor. Just make sure no one comes knocking on our door.”

“Yeah, cuz they always fucking do.” Franklin groaned head in his hands. Micheal seemed resigned to the inevitable fallout.

Trevor just turned to Charlie buzzing with excitement. “You finished yet kid, I got a lawn to piss on.”

“Eww T, that's your lawn now.”

“Exactly, my fucking lawn.” Trevor leans forward on the table towards Franklin. 

Franklin just rolls his eyes again. “You nasty dawg, but you’re right. When do you wanna go check it out?” No one noticed the door opening and a huge group of men coming in. All them with various purple clothing and a ugly scowl. 

“You won’t be checking shit out f-dog.”

Four pairs eye turn towards a man in an obnoxious purple suit. He was handsome and had all of his clothes looked brand new and radiated arrogance. He began to lean over Charlie and a collective click of the gun safety being turned off had him standing back up. “Hey now, no need to be so hostile. I just need to talk with Frankie here and we” he pointed to the group of men behind him. “Will be out of your hair. Now if shortie here can move so …”  
There was a quiet scraping of chairs as the rest of the customers left restaurant, having witnessed enough violence for the day. At the counter another purple clad man was aiming a gun at the cook/cashier. The latter was trying vainly not to cry, tea leaking over the counter. Charlie glanced at her guys. They all looked vaguely unimpressed but Charlie could see the tension in their shoulders. All three clenched their guns under the table. Charlie didn’t remember much once the shooting started. Just a soft “Duck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took months. I broke my glasses literally couldn't even see my phone. If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> First fanfic ever. I had this idea rolling around and just had to share with the world. I live for the fluffy angst roller coaster ride of a story so I am going to try and deliver. Also I have no idea who to ship, so maybe everyone will get a slice of love. (I mean Trikey forever but idk)


End file.
